1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein generally relate to a system and method for factory key code display with keyless entry systems.
2. Background Art
Keypads are generally positioned on the exterior of a driver's door and are used to lock and unlock vehicles (among other features). The driver may unlock the door with the keypad in response to successfully inputting a factory code (a code which includes a sequence of numbers or other such characters) on the keypad. Such keypads allow the driver to unlock/lock the door without the use of a key. Generally, the keypad is electrically coupled to an electronic controller. The controller controls a mechanism to unlock/lock the vehicle in response to the factory code inputted by the driver via the keypad. Other such keyless entry systems may include remote frequency based transmitters operably coupled to the electronic controller. The electronic controller is configured to unlock/lock the doors of the vehicle in response to receiving RF encoded signals from the transmitters.
A customer may use the factory code to program a new code (or personalized code) which may be easier to remember in order to unlock the vehicle with the keypad. The customer is generally given a plastic card which includes the factory code printed thereon upon purchasing the vehicle. Often times, such cards are misplaced and/or lost. In the event the driver wants to use his/her keypad or intends to configure the keypad, such as changing the unlock code to a code that is personal to the driver for unlocking purpose, the driver may need the factory code in order to modify the unlock code. Such a task may be difficult to perform if the card is misplaced or lost. In order to obtain the original factory code if the card is misplaced or lost or not turned over to the new owner of the vehicle, the driver is forced to go to a vehicle dealership to obtain the factory code. Technicians at the dealership may electronically retrieve the code from an electronic controller via a diagnostic tool or retrieve the code printed on the module label (part removal may be necessary).
The key code cards used in connection with the keypad feature adds complexity and an unnecessary expense for vehicle manufacturers. For example, while the piece cost for each card is not very expensive, the total cost associated with providing such cards for a large number of vehicles may be expensive. The complexity is seen in production and service end items as well as assembly plant and service handling procedures. The cards are generally shipped into vehicle assembly plants with the electronic controller and a number of radio transmitters (or key fobs). In general, the key fobs and the cards are bundled together and placed in a bag and coupled to the controller with tape or other such temporary restraint mechanism.
While installing the electronic controller to the vehicle, an operator may be required to separate the bag containing the card and the key fobs. In some circumstances, during the installation process of the electronic controller, the separated bags cannot be retrieved or found once the vehicle is completely assembled. In such a case, a new bag containing a new card with a new key code and a new set of key fobs are placed in the vehicle and shipped with the vehicle to the dealership for customer prepping. When the vehicle, which includes a bag containing the new key code and new set of key fobs, arrives at the dealership, the vehicle must undergo servicing by the dealership to retrieve the old key code via the diagnostic tool in order to obtain the original factory code that is stored in the installed electrical controller. The dealership may not have the resources to write over the original key code in the electronic controller with the new key code as indicated on the new card. As such, the old factory code is still used, and the new key code card is discarded. The dealership retrieves the old factory code and provides another card with the old factory code printed thereon. The new key fobs are reprogrammed to the electronic controller. The new card with the original factory code is given to the user. As illustrated by the above example, three cards have been used to ultimately get the correct code on the card to the purchaser of the vehicle.